I am Here For You
by CatLover444
Summary: I just put this together in my spare time. I own nothing but the story and computer on which it was typed on. Let me Know if you want more.
1. Runo's Parents

**I am Here for You**

I was glad finally my friends and I had beaten the evil bakugan called Naga. I was happy to able to sleep in my own bed for once. "I going to bed now, mom." I yelled to her going upstairs to my room. I changed into my night clothes and look at my clock it read 10:15 p.m. I turned and rolled over trying to get comfortable for 25 minutes. I had just started to doze off when my cellphone started to ring. I would have normally ignored it, but I was still worried about Naga so I picked it up and took the call. "Hello." I answered tired and mad, but tried to keep it out of my voice.

"Dan?" A soft voice came out from the other end and I lost anger.

"Runo, what's wrong? Are you all right?" I asked her worried we had feelings for each other. Usually we did not show it a lot.

"I am fine. Can you meet me at the park soon?" She asked me sounding upset. "I'll be there in ten minutes, Runo." I pulled on some clothes and run down stair pass my mom. I was putting my shoes and jacket on when my mom caught me. "Where are you going in such a hurry, Daniel? I am going to guess too see Runo." "Yes, mom. Runo just called me sounding very upset." She let me go to the park after I promised not to stay out to late. I ran all the way to the park. Runo was staring at the lake and her shoulders were shaking like she was crying hard. "Runo, are you okay?" I asked turning her around. "No, my parents are dead, Dan. I had just walked in the door, saw their bodies, and I ran out the door coming here." She looked at me with red eyes from crying so hard. "Here, Runo take my jacket so you can stay warm." I removed my jacket wrapping it around her. She let out a cute little yawn. I had in one motion picked her up in bridal style. "You are coming home with me tonight, Runo." I left no room for her to argue with me. Runo was dead asleep by the time we got to my house. I knew my mom had left the door unlocked so I opened it and carried Runo straight up to my room. I laid her under the covers of my bed giving her forehead a kiss goodnight. We would talk in the morning of what happened but I was happy she was safe.


	2. The Phone Call

**The Phone Call**

Next Day

I woke up to see Runo with her head on my shoulder still sound asleep. I knew that today I would have to call the police and report Runo's mom and dad's death. I had tried to gently remove myself from her without waking her up, but failed in that mission. "Good Morning. Are you feeling better today, Runo?" I asked her quietly because she was half asleep at the time. "Good Morning. I am feeling much better today, Dan. I need to call my older brother Yusei and tell him the news, but I do not think that I speak to him about it without crying into the phone." She told me quietly and calmly. "How about you call the number and I will tell him for you, Runo? I will also call the police for you too." I asked her because she sounds very upset about telling him the news. "That would be great, Dan." She says to me and dials Yusei's phone number. The phone ring for a few minutes and is picked up by him.

"Hello." Yusei says into the phone.

"Yes, may I speak to Yusei Fudo?" I asked him.

"I am Yusei Fudo. Can I help you, sir?" He says to me kindly.

"Your sister, Runo Misaki, asked me to call you, sir." I tell him calmly.

"Is she in the room with you right now?" He asks me.

"Yes, she is here with me." I told him calmly.

"Is something wrong with her voice and she could not call me herself?" He asks me with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"No, her voice is fine, but she is very upset right now, sir." I tell him keeping the fear out of my voice.

"What happened to her, sir?" He asked me quietly and calmly.

"She found her parents killed in their house yesterday. She called me last night and asked to meet me at the park. I am worried the killer will try to get her too." I tell him shaking badly because I was worried about her safety. I need to calm down so I took some deep breaths to calm myself down.

"I understand your worries, sir. I think she should leave Japan for her own safety." He told me to get her a plane ticket to Bayview in America. He had to get off the phone because someone else needed the phone then. I called the police, informed them of the murder, and they agreed that Runo needed to leave for her own good. I heard my mother talking to Runo downstairs about moving to America ourselves. I went downstairs and into the living room.

"I called the police and Yusei for you. They agree that you need to leave Japan for Bayview today, Runo." I tell her calmly and quietly. I turned to my mom and asked to accompany her to the airport. My mom gave me permission to go to Bayview with that day so she would be safe there.


	3. Bayview

**Bayview**

At the Airport

My mom drove us to the airport and got our tickets for Bayview. We got on the plane and flew to Bayview. I went to collect our bags from the baggage claim and went back over to the spot where Runo was standing talking to an older woman. I had noticed that Runo was smiling at her for some reason. I tapped Runo on her shoulder and waited to be noticed by her. She turned to me with the smile still on her face.

"This is Madam Histake, Dan. Yusei called her and told her that I would be coming back here today." Runo told me that she was a very good friend of her parents and herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kuso. I am glad to see that Runo is in good hands around to you." She greets me with a smile and a friendly hug too.

"The pleasure is all mine, Madam Histake. Runo is a very special and sweet girl to me." I picked up the bags again. Madam Histake led us out of the airport and to her car.

"We can walk to my old house, Madam Histake. You do not need to give us a ride." Runo tells her and I have to agree with Runo because I needed the workout it would give us to walk to her house.

"No, you have wrong about it, Runo. I was going to take the bags to your house for you so you two can explore the city today." She says with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, madam Histake. How is Lila doing in her studies now?" Runo asked her kindly and was told that Lila was doing fine in her studies, but she still needed more training before she could take the big test. I gave Madam Histake the bags that I was holding and took Runo's hand in mine.

"We should start exploring the city now, Runo." I tell her because it was getting pretty chilly just standing there talking to her. She nods her head yes and we say goodbye to Madam Histake for the day. We spent the rest of day going to Runo's old favorite places in the city, but one since she said that it would just bring back some unwanted memories from her past. I knew better than to argue with her unless I had a death wish that day. We had decided that I should stay at her house with her until my parents arrived to take me to my new home there. I had suggested that we should go to bed early because we had school the next day.


	4. First Day at Runo's Old School

**First Day at Runo's Old School**

Next Day

I woke up this morning with Runo lying next to me looking like an angel to me. I was quite comfortable the way we were with each other. I knew (sadly) that we needed to wake up, get dressed, eat our breakfast, and go to school though.

"Runo, it is time to get up for school. I know that you do not wish to wake up, but we cannot be late for our first day at your old school." I tell her while gently shaking her awake now. I would have thought that she was going to be asleep forever when I saw her eyes open at last.

"Thank you for waking me up, Dan. You were right about me not wanting to wake up now." She tells me while she was getting up, takes off her night gown, puts a strapless light blue dress with red roses sewn on it, a matching sweater and high heel shoes, brushes and braided her hair, and goes to fix our breakfast. I had just put the first outfit (pants, a shirt, and my usual jacket) that I grabbed quickly for today. We ate our breakfast (eggs and bacon), grab our backpacks, and walk to the school. Runo pauses at the front door of the school called, Bayview High School for the Talent Kids of the World, for some reason.

"I want to warn you, but a lot of the students think that I am a witch, Dan." She tells me calmly and coolly, but her warning did not make me worry about it because I knew that she was teased a lot at our old school in Japan so I thought she was used to it by now.

"Why do they think that about you, Runo?" I asked her with wonder in my voice because I knew that she was not really normal, but I have never thought that she was a witch.

"I am a high priestess-in-training, I serve the Mother Goddess of Alvon, and I can perform great types of magic, Dan." She tells me calmly and sweetly. I knew that she was not telling me a lie about the reason that she is called a witch by mean people.

"You should not pay them any attention. They are just jealous of you, Runo." I tell her, take her hand, led her inside the school and away from the stares that we get the moment that we walk through the door, and help her to not listen to their whispers about her and me. We went to the front office, got our class schedules, and found that we had all of our classes together so I was able to keep an eye on Runo. I have discovered that Runo is a very good actress and artist. It was at lunch time when someone decided to mess with Runo. We were eating salads that Runo had prepared for us today.

"Hey, everyone" A girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a lot of red, that I thought made her look like a tramp, said to the whole lunch room. She came over to the table that Runo and I was sitting at the time. "The witch Runo Misaki, who claims to be a priestess-in-training, is back here again. She should just die already for goodness sake's because she is a nobody, who does not know her place in the world." She yelled in Runo's face and almost (but for two girls with long black hair and four boys who just looked offended by her words to Runo) everyone laughed with her. I was going to tell her to back off of Runo when I suddenly see Runo stand up in her chair for some reason.

"You think that I am a witch when you are the witch around here and should be destroy instead of me, Ruby." She told her in a calm and ice cold voice leaving everyone surprised at her including me.

"No, you are the one, who needs to be destroy before you bring bad luck to everyone here, you freak." The girl called Ruby told her in a very annoying voice.

"I am not the one in here who's with child. You are cursed with a child and an incurable type of cancer, Ruby. You should quit picking on me and worry about yourself instead of trying to get me killed after all these years." She told her calmly and coolly then turned her attention to the rest of the room. "Everyone in this room, but Pearl Rose Taken, Miyaki Load, Dan, and the four boys who are like my twin brothers, listen and listen well because I am tired of having to explain this fact to you." She tell them in a voice so cold that I had to cover my ears to keep them from getting frost bite on them. "I am a priestess-in-training to the Mother Goddess of Alvon, who is real by the way, and I can help heal you or kill you so you need to back off me and my friend before I curse each and every one of you. Do I make myself clear to you?" She told them in a scary voice that I did not know that she had in her. Everyone nodded yes to her and return to their other actives for the rest of the day. We finally got out of school a few hours later and went back to Runo's house with some of her old friends, but her real brother had a surprise for her today.


End file.
